


Handled

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just had to know how to handle him......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handled

”Boy says you 'handled' him.” The silence from across the desk was everything he could have asked for and more. In fact, with only five words he had made the vein at Angel's forehead start to throb. Score one.

“Spike, I - “ Always best to keep him off guard so he didn't have time to think too much.

“What were you **thinkin'**?! Should know better than to touch what's not yours.”

“He seriously said - “ And there was the forehead wrinkle and the confused Labrador look. Sometimes it was way too easy. But still, he needed to handle this properly - after all this, wasn't just for him it was for Xander too.

“Said you handled him. An' judging by the bruises, I'd say you handled him pretty roughly. What do you have to say for yourself?” Harder than he had expected not to smirk - he had to try very hard to present an angry front.

He checked on Angel's reaction and saw that he was definitely on track. More confusion but now there was a glimmer of indignation.

“I didn't mishandle him. I was merely showing him a move he asked me about. He saw me use it during patrol the other week and asked me if I would show him how to do it. I swear to you, I barely touched him.” Angel sat stiffly in his seat, trying to appear satisfied with his explanation.

“Yeah? Well how come I've shown him fightin' moves before and never so much as left a finger smudge?!" Slight exaggeration but all in a good cause. "Only bruises I leave on the boy are deliberate and consensual.” Bring sex into it, always an excellent way to keep the Pouf off kilter.

“Bruises? Really? He must have skin like a God-damn peach if - “ And completely and utterly on cue, here came the anger. Couldn't do the pouf good to keep suppressing all that rage and it could be said that Spike was doing him a service providing him with a safe outlet. _Could_ be said.

“Hey now, no maligning the Consort. You know as well as I do that you got no business laying hands on my boy. Wouldn't do your reputation any good at all if it came out how disrespectful you've been. Still recovering from the whole thing where your Childe has found a suitable consort before you, so you can't afford to take too many more hits old man.” A little blackmail, a jab to the ego.....

“I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to imply - “

“You didn't imply, you outright said it. An' you of all people know he ain't soft or weak – faced you down during your mad period if I recall.” Well timed reminder of his mad, bad season in Sunnydale and that should be just about enough,,,,,  


* * *

  
“Hawaii? HAWAII?! How the heck did you convince Angel to pay for us to vacation in Hawaii? Spike – what the hell did you do?!”

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
